You Are The Reason
by Lizzie223
Summary: Takes place right before the chunin exams in Boruto. For the past thirteen years, Sakura was the perfect Uchiha Matriarch. She cooked and cleaned. She never questioned Sasuke when he left for years. But now? Now, she was done being perfect.
1. Chapter 1

You Are The Reason

By Lizzie223

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Sakura sat, back against the window in her bedroom, it was raining and she was crying. It all started after she had been kidnapped by Shin. That was when her eyes had been opened and the rose-colored glasses she had worn for the past thirteen years had been thrown off her face. When they returned to the village, Sakura was sure that this time, he would stay, he would say something like "I'm staying for good now." But no. That was just an illusion. He said that he had to leave and that the mission came first. Sarada, in all her naivety, gave him a hug at the gate and said goodbye.

She had handed him his lunch and expected him to maybe peck her cheek or hug her or something! They are freaking married! Didn't she deserve a peck on the cheek at least! But no! He freaking smirked! And waved goodbye and walked off. Her fists clenched as she punched her own lap and made an indignant sound of fury as more tears fell down her cheeks. She looked at her reflection. Was this what she really wanted? When she was a little girl, she thought that when they got married, he would stay with her and they would have a perfect little life with perfect kids and perfect lives. In a romantic movie, this would be the time that the husband would walk behind the wife and hug her and tell her he would stay.

She looked around the room then back at the window, crying harder than before. She was glad Sarada was out training with her team for the upcoming chunin exams in a few days, she would have had a panic attack to have seen her mom, her perfect strong confident mom, crying. And she couldn't talk to any of her friends at all. They would say the same thing that they've always said. "He'll come back soon. Don't worry." With those fake smiles because they don't understand! They've never understood what she's gone through and what she is going through! They have someone to depend on! They have someone that'll hug them when they wake up from PTSD nightmares. Her body shook as she cried harder. They have someone to tell them they're good enough.

They have someone that keeps them from the temptation of cutting themselves, they have someone that keeps them from the temptation of making themselves puke to make themselves prettier. What did she ever do to deserve this!? Whenever Sasuke came to report to Naruto but didn't see her and Sarada was like a knife in her chest. And even though Sasuke was emotionally constipated, he still was a man, the last time they had sex was what. When Sarada was conceived!? What if he cheated? Her heart clenched tightly.

Standing up, she ran to the toilet just in time to puke up her lunch and breakfast. Then put her forehead against the tub. She needed something to be stable. One thing was for sure, the next time she saw Sasuke, they were going to have a long talk. More tears slipped down her cheeks. Correction, a very long talk.

_A/N: Hi so this is a new story concept that just wouldn't stop bugging me. I was honestly pissed off when I saw that Sasuke was on some several year mission. I know this is short. But I hope you liked it!_

_-Lizzie_


	2. Chapter 2

You Are The Reason

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_A/N: So I tried pretty hard on this chapter. I honestly hate Sasuke's' hair in Boruto so just imagine his hair to be the hair that he had when he left Sakura with a forehead tap. Okay? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! _

_-Lizzie _

7-7-7

"So then me Inojin and Sai went to get some ice cream and then Sai and I had some fun later that night if you know what I mean. So then- Hey Forehead! Are you even listening?" Ino demanded as Hinata and Tenten also turned to her. Sakura flushed. "Sorry, I was just daydreaming." She sheepishly explained. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked. "I'm fine," Sakura assured, putting a fake smile on her face. Ino wasn't having it. "Are you sure? For the past week or so, you've looked like crap." Sakura breathed in deeply. _I'm not going to burden them with my problems. Don't snap Sakura._ "Really? I didn't notice. You all really don't have to worry about me. I'm okay." She forced a smile on her face, inwardly hoping they would accept it and they could talk about something else.

She had no such luck. "Sakura," Tenten started. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything." "I'm okay." Sakuras' voice sounded strained even to herself. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked. Sakura was now pissed, why couldn't they just mind their own business? Standing up and slamming her clenched fists on Inos' table, she looked at each of them. Luckily, she hadn't used chakra so the table was still okay. "Do you want to know what's wrong? My marriage is a freaking train wreck! I'm crying myself to sleep every night, I'm drowning in hospital work, and I'm so sick and tired of hearing of your picture-perfect lives when mines just a huge lie!" She breathed in deeply, calming herself down before holding a hand up, effectively halting anything else they had to say. "I'm sorry for my outburst. What I just said is something you three are _not_ going to spread all over Konoha. I'm sorry, I have to go." With that, Sakura disappeared in a flurry of Sakura petals.

7-7-7

Thankful that Sarada was out training with her team, Sakura laid down on her bed and cried. She stayed like that for about ten minutes before getting up, walking to the bathroom, and staring at her reflection. _I'm so pathetic. _Her face went from crestfallen to determined. _I'm not going to let Sasuke do this to me. I'm Sakura Uchiha, Tsunade's' apprentice, Kakashi of the Sharingan's' student, Hero of the fourth great shinobi war. I will not continue like this! _Sakura took a deep breath and let it out. She wasn't going to let herself continue like this.

7-7-7

Sakura was starting to prepare dinner for her and Sarada when a knock sounded at the door. _Knock Knock Knock. _"Sarada-chan? Can you get that for me?" Sakura called out. "'Kay!" She called back and headed towards the door. "Dad?" Due to her shinobi enhanced ears, Sakura could hear the strained whisper. Breathing deeply to calm her nerves, Sakura continued to indifferently slice the green onions. "Mom! Dad's home!" Sarada excitedly called out. "One second, I need to finish cutting the green onions and add them to the broth!" She replied.

Sakura turned and there he was, standing right behind her. "Sakura." He intoned. She looked straight into his eyes then turned towards the food and continued cutting it. "Sasuke." She said monotonously. "Why don't you two take your seats at the table. Dinner will be ready in a moment." She stated blankly. "Aa," Sasuke said, sitting down while Sarada sat next to him, starting to regale him with stories of her various missions. Sakura smiled softly to herself. _At least their relationship is thriving. _

7-7-7

Dinner was a mostly silent affair. Save for Sarada catching Sasuke up on everything since he left. Sakura mostly said nothing, except for the end when she told them to go talk more in the living room. Currently, she was washing the dishes, thinking deeply. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door shut and Sarada said "Bye! See you both tomorrow!". Sakura put the last dish in the strainer before wiping her hands off and walking towards their bedroom, motioning for him to follow. _It's a good thing Sarada's off to Cho Cho's for the evening. I wouldn't want her to hear this. _

"Sasuke, are you staying for good this time?" She asked, hope creeping in. "No." Tears slightly blurred her vision. "Why not?" "The mission takes priority." Sakuras' fists clenched. "Can you at least tell me what you're hunting?" "Classified." That was the last freaking straw. "I'm your wife! I have a right to know!" "It's classified." He echoed his earlier statement. She slammed her fist into the wall near his head. "That is pure and utter bullcrap. I am your freaking wife! I need you! Sarada needs you!" She put a finger up to his lips to silence whatever he was about to say. "No! You do not get to talk! Not until I'm done! Do you know how hard it is to raise a child all on your own? Do you know how hard it is to work and worry incessantly about your husband who has been awol for the past 13 years? Do you know how difficult it was to have to tell our own child every single freaking time they asked that their father was out on some mission that was more important than his own family?!"

He was about to say something before she roared. "NO! I am NOT done! Do you know how hard it was to hear about my friends' picture-perfect lives every time we met up? Do you know how hard it was to fake a smile every time someone asked about our relationship? Sometimes I had to tell them that you wrote to me but you never did! You never wrote! Half the time I didn't even know if you were dead or alive!" Sakura was now crying, furious tears that had bottled up over the years now falling down her cheeks in a rapid torrent.

"I knew every single time that you visited Naruto but never visited us. Every single time I felt your chakra in the village my hopes went up, I thought you would at least have the decency to say hi to me and Sarada but no! Every time my hopes were crushed and I had to pretend nothing was wrong when it was! I never knew anything! I never knew if you were cheating on me with someone else because even though you're so freaking emotionally constipated you're still a man!"

Sakura chocked out another sob, she didn't want to stop, he needed to see what he was doing to her. "Do you know how hard it is to live with the doubt that your husband just married you because you could have babies? The reality that in our marriage you only said I love you twice! Twice! And that was once on our wedding day and once on the day, you proposed to me! Most people hear it every single freaking day! That we only had sex once and that was on our wedding night thirteen years ago!" She simmered down a little before bringing her mouth ever so close to his ear. "Do you know what hurts the most? Most women would have cheated on you several times by now. But I've always told myself that you would come back. You knew I would never do that to you. You freaking knew that I would never commit adultery. I was the picture-perfect Uchiha wife you needed." She laughed bitterly, pulling away from him. Sasuke was speechless. He wanted to say so many things but it was almost as if the words couldn't form in his mouth. "Hn." "Hn!? Our marriage is a freaking train wreck and you say Hn?! That's it! I'm done! Get out of my room! Sleep on the couch!" She screamed at him, pushing him out of her room and slamming it in his face. Sasuke sat on the couch, speechless, the only thought that was able to form in his mind was.

_What have I done? _


End file.
